


Walking with Titans

by Littlewolf89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate story line, Bare with me on this, Character Death, F/M, Half Breeds, Human!Eren (sort of), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Slow Build, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, TITANS!, Titan!Annie, Titan!Eren, Titans, Violence, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewolf89/pseuds/Littlewolf89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two separate worlds; that world within the wall and the world on the other side. </p>
<p>Eren observes and takes notes protecting and waiting to strike if the time calls. But seeing Armin hurt and alone he takes a risk. Taking that risk he opens doors to a world he was sure he was deathly afraid of and a people he was sure would bring an end to his people.</p>
<p>Armin is given a gift in which has to learn to use correctly or have it fall into the wrong hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So bare with me my summary sucks but I can assure you this will get so much better along the way. 
> 
> It will have chapters from different points of view, that explains the slow build tag. ^_^
> 
> Have fun reading and let me know what you think. Here is the Prologue/first chapter.

The wall… it had always been there for as long as he’s been around and that wasn’t too long. Fifteen years is hardly a long time. Blue eyes blinked and looked away from the window and back at the documents in front of him, documents that he voluntarily was going to sign. Why? Because he wanted to see the outside, he wanted to explore and see what could be out there.

Before him the paperwork lay stating that he would become part of the Military. Scouting Legion. Under the Commander of Erwin Smith. That despite his title within these walls he was a soldier first and foremost. A prince soon to be King was to be a soldier. His hand shook as he pressed the pen to the parchment and dragged it across elegantly signing his name. Armin Arlert, Prince of Three Walls. As he set the pen down he stood before his father, his now Commanding Officer and a few witness as the sound of clapping echoed in the room they inhabited for this occasion. He was now a soldier.

Blue eyes connected with his father’s and he had a feeling this might have been a mistake, but there was no going back. He had to do this, he wanted to be brave like his older brother. He wanted to be worthy of the title his father planned to give him one day. Armin smiled gently as if to assure his father that this would work out for them all.

“Welcome to the military, Armin. It’s a pleasure to have you with us.” A voice next to his father slithered it way out and around Armin and made him shiver. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his stomach turned. Something was off in the way this man spoke, the way his eyes trapped you in one spot like a caged animal. Armin saluted with his right hand curled into a fist and over his heart. “Yes, sir, it’s a pleasure being able to serve the people!” He squawked.

                                                                    -------------------------------------

The group had long dispersed and Armin walked with his father along the corridors. Silence hung around them and the young prince knew his father was still slightly against his signing up. It had long been an issue, but Armin needed to prove he was brave, he was strong and he was worthy.

“Markus is far from a good example of strength my son.” The king had let the words slip out as their foot falls against the stone of the structure surrounding them. The stone and brick that housed those of the Military was far from a comfort at the moment. A moment where in his own way, Armin’s father, was hopelessly trying to get Armin to think about what he just did.

Armin shook his head, “Maybe not but I have to prove to the people I can be more than just emotionally strong for them.” A sigh was heard from the man next to him and they continued to walk.

Unknown to them a pair of brown eyes watched them and a frown was set upon the owner’s lips. He was disgusted with the King’s choice, he was disgusted that someone so frail and weak could be chosen. Brown eyes smoldered with anger, yet apart of him was desperate to keep the blonde away, a very small part.

The sound of boots on stone echoed and his heart beat quickly in his chest. Armin watched as his father make his way into the castle and he longed to go with and into his own bed. But requirements of soldiers were dorms for an allotted time. It wasn’t a terrible thing, maybe he could get to know those he would be serving with. Don’t make friends, Remember you are fighting Titans my dear boy. His father’s words slammed into him hard. He frowned and turned around to make his way back toward the dorms of the soldiers. “I’ll make you all proud and after all this I can make a difference with not just my brain but my experiences.” He mumbled quietly to himself as he back tracked. “I will one day find a way for the people to be outside these walls, to claim what is ours from our enemy.”

_Titans; One of a family of giants, the children of primordial gods who sought to rule. Monsters of Legends and reality. Beasts that live outside the walls and plague us with death and destruction. They vary in size and strength. They vary in looks and intelligence. No one knows what Titans really are. They just were._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two separate worlds; that world within the wall and the world on the other side.
> 
> Eren observes and takes notes protecting and waiting to strike if the time calls. But seeing Armin hurt and alone he takes a risk. Taking that risk he opens doors to a world he was sure he was deathly afraid of and a people he was sure would bring an end to his people.
> 
> Armin is given a gift in which has to learn to use correctly or have it fall into the wrong hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 guys. I hope you like it. I was listening to the SnK OST while writing. UGH THE FEELS! 
> 
> We get to see things from another angle in a way. Who could this new character be? I'm sure you guys will figure it out. 
> 
> *throws chapter at you guys.* ENJOY! let me know what you guys think!

He glanced up at the bit of sky revealed through the clouds that happened to show today; the day he was going to be sent out for the first time. He silently prayed today would be successful and those with him would come back unharmed. Blonde hair swayed in the breeze as he saddled the horses, it was his final duty before setting off today, he had helped make sure the tanks were full and that the others were prepared or as well as can be. It was all sort of a distraction to ease his own mind. Armin knew this day would come; training for a year had brought him to this. Glancing away from the sky he looked toward the group of soldiers coming his way.

“Well if it isn’t Armin, hey there buddy.” One of them said to him.

Armin cringed inwardly at the statement. Ever since joining he had a bit of trouble with these men. These men had given him grief about his height, the way he looked, and even resorted to catcalling him as if he were a girl. It irritated him to no end, but he also couldn’t do much, or at least he believed he couldn’t. Gathering his supplies he smiled.

“Hey guys, we should be getting ready for today’s expedition.” Armin muttered out as he moved passed them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Another had said to him and his blue eyes shot to the one that spoke. “We need to speak with you.”

“I don’t have time guys. The Commander needs me to run few errands before we ship out.” He babbled quickly. Armin was backed toward the stables, but before anymore words could be said a shadow was cast over the group.

“Arlert, I believe you have duties to attend to.” A deep voice rang out. Armin sighed in relief as he looked toward the face of his Commanding Officer.

“Yes, Sir!” he saluted and ran off without another word. Erwin sneered and turned toward the group of men. “I said to wait for the perfect time. THIS is not that time gentlemen. Besides I have not gotten what I want from him yet.” The men nodded and stood a little more straight upwards. “When I do get what I want, he’s all yours. Just remember Markus just wants him broken.”

          -----------------------------------------------------------

Harsh breath left his nostrils as he flew through the trees, bare feet slapping against woods barely making a sound. He was fast, rightfully so considering how long he has been alive in a world such as this. A world where creatures fight to survive, a world where his existence and his people were made out to be monsters. Granted some of them were monsters. The warm air raced through his thick locks and he felt free, it was a pleasure to feel so unhindered.

Green-blue eyes snapped to his left and he turned suddenly landing gracefully on a branch of a tree; just on the edge of the forest. And it was there he heard it, the sound of hooves and rippling fabrics and harsh breaths of horses racing across the land. Soldiers. Humans from inside the wall. A deep growl rumbled in his chest and he crouched, taking up a defensive position. Soldiers usually meant trouble, a fight, death….whatever they brought he wanted nothing to do with it. He had seen too many of his kind by captured or brought down by them.

As the soldiers neared he silently observed at they went about their normal routine. _Same thing every time._ Loading and unloading. Samples of the land. Setting up shelter and removing a few plants in the process. All while they did this his eyes watched and noticed different things about the soldiers this time. They were setting up traps. Among these lot was a smaller boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, not tall in stature and something that seemed almost kind about the human. The boy handled his load with care. He spoke kindly and had no look of evil on him. Grunting and pushing his thoughts to the side he continued to scan the area with vigor. He would need to let the others know that this area was a danger to them now. Standing from his position quietly he turned and took off into the forest.

           --------------------------------------------------------

Armin sat awkwardly against a few wooden crates, due to the maneuver gear he had hooked to him, and took out his journal to record what he was seeing. It was beautiful, far more so than he could image. Clean and clear, no clutter unlike within the walls. He took a deep breath of fresh air and grinned. “This place…as dangerous as it is, it is heaven.” He muttered to himself. As he sat he compiled all the data he had taken throughout the day. Erwin had said he wanted no conflict on this expedition, just data. Data to see if the land was good for farming, if the land was good to build on; well once the humans took it back. Scribbling a small image onto the page he lost himself to the air and the sounds of birds and wildlife around them. He wrote every sound and every smell down in his book.

“Armin.” He was startled out of his little heaven by the Commander himself. “We need you back at the main tent. I have a few things to discuss with you and Mike about what we have pulled together out here.” “

Erwin, sir. Shouldn’t we be prepared. You said yourself, this place is dangerous.”

“We are prepared. You, son, are not fighting. I need your brain.” Armin nodded and lifted himself from the dirt. Dusting off he followed after Erwin, but not without pausing. His eyes caught movement at the edge of the forest. Armin blinked but saw nothing. _Just my imagination. We have guards, not to worry_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see from the outside perspective. oooooooohhhh! I did say this was a slow build so forgive me for this. Can't wait to see what you guys think!
> 
> ^*^
> 
> Author out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two separate worlds; that world within the wall and the world on the other side.
> 
> Eren observes and takes notes protecting and waiting to strike if the time calls. But seeing Armin hurt and alone he takes a risk. Taking that risk he opens doors to a world he was sure he was deathly afraid of and a people he was sure would bring an end to his people.
> 
> Armin is given a gift in which has to learn to use correctly or have it fall into the wrong hands.

Parchment, books, files, signatures, mail, more parchment... it was driving Armin crazy but it was also providing insight into things that happened on the outside. Expeditions that were planned, more information about the Titans than was taught, which was close to nothing. Even images sketched out by scouts who were sent to search the land. Images only Armin could dream about. The vast forest area; although sketched in black ink, still held that captivating allure. It was something Armin couldn't wait to explore for himself; oh the wonders he would find.

The blonde's foot falls echoed in the hallway as he grinned with his arms full of paperwork for Erwin to complete. stopping outside the door Armin knocked and waited to hear Erwin's voice.

"Enter."

Armin took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sir, I have the paperwork you requested as well as forms sent to you from the King." Armin stated confidently as he carefully set them upon Erwin's desk. The wood for that desk was most likely from the forest outside the wall, Armin was sure of it, which made it precious.

"Good. The forms from the King can wait, place them there." Erwin said nodding to the left side of his desk. Armin did as he was told and gathered himself to leave when he was stopped. "Armin..."

Looking behind his carefully Armin blinked then turned to face his commanding officer. "Yes sir?"

"Sit. It's been a little while since we came back from the expedition. How are you doing?"

Armin blinked slowly, how was he doing? Nothing happened surprisingly. No Titans, no ruckus, nothing. Not that he was asking for trouble. "I'm doing well. I assume the data gathered was useful." Erwin nodded and shuffled his papers as he eyes them carefully. "Forgive me for asking, but the Titans..."

"What about them?"

"They were unusually quiet that day. Is that to be expected Commander?"

"You never know with creatures like them. It's a blessing they were quiet."

"Yes sir." Armin sighed and looked out Erwin's office window for a moment before returning his gaze to Erwin. "I heard word of an attack on the wall some days ago. Obviously it was handled. Any extensive damage?"

"No, our men were on it. Speaking of which. I need you and the Snider team out there this evening to patrol. Shift duty."

Armin nodded, then saluted. "Sir, yes sir."

"Don't forget your gear, Arlert. Now go. I have a shit ton of this to get done and you have gear to prepare."

Armin nodded and saluted once more before letting himself out. He absolutely hated wall duty, especially with the team he was assigned with. These men were scoundrels; they always seemed to give Armin a hard time. He was not happy, but orders were orders and he wasn't about to give up just yet. He had so much to do before he got out of the Military to become King. He wanted to gain knowledge as well as experience to better help his people.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brown hair swayed in the light breeze as he sat against the base of one of the many trees littering the land of his people. A light growl sounded to his left and his bright green eyes landed on the two youngest in his group. Twins; one with hazel eyes and they other with soft blue ones. Both boys had chestnut brown hair and were a light tan very much like Eren himself. They were tugging at the same piece of luscious looking fruit and a sigh escaped him.

“Enough.” He grunted out without looked at them. He heard the noise come to a stop and a whimper. “Share.”

“No share, it mine. I found it.” One spewed out as the other huffed and crossed his arms.

A sound of frustration left his lips and he fixed his gaze on them. “I say share you share. We are to protect and feed our own.”

"Yes Eren." The two boys' voices sang out.

“Good.” The twins looked at each other then nodded. The twin with the hazel eyes dug his nails into the fruit and split it into halves. Shoving the other half toward his brother, the boy munched on his piece.

Eren faced away from them after seeing them follow his direction. He was still trying to place why the soldiers had come out and not so much as ventured near the forest like they usually try to do. It made him feel unsettled and he knew it would be time to move again, soon. Eren pushed himself up and away from the ground and tree and stood facing north, closing his eyes he took in a big whiff of the air. He could still smell them, as old as the sent was, nearly a week now, it was still strong. The humans were leaving a trail of some kind.“We leave.”

A collective grumble sounded in the group. “Eren, we like it here.”

“We leave, not now. But soon.” They understood, if they stayed it could mean death. It was how they worked, Eren was their leader, he had protected them for a very long time. “For now, sleep.” He grunted out as he weaved his way through the group toward one of the many massive trees. He was going to watch for a while then take his turn for sleep. He wanted to make sure his people were safe.

_Never again, our people will not suffer what you probably suffered. I will protect them._


End file.
